<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ne te détourne pas by vogue91fra (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003569">Ne te détourne pas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra'>vogue91fra (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Killing, Missing Scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:15:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seulement une règle, Igor. <br/>Ne te détourne pas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ne te détourne pas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ne te détourne pas </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Tu sais que je suis derrière toi.</p><p>Tu sais que te suivent.</p><p>Tu sais qui ce bruit de passes dans la route gelé, sera la dernière chose qu’entendras dans ta vie.</p><p>Tu as perdu, Igor. Toujours tu as su que le jour viendrait qui te demandent le pris pour le qu’as fait, pour les nombres que n’avais su pas taire.</p><p>Et maintenant tu fuis, cours, sans la force de crier.</p><p>Tu ne les as vu pas, mais entendes leur pouvoir remplir l’espace parmi vous et atteindre toi, toxique comme la pire des armes.</p><p>Seulement une règle, Igor.</p><p>Ne te détourne pas.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>